


Kɪᴅɴᴀᴘᴘᴇʀ's Bʀɪᴅᴇ

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arrange Marriage, Both kingdom are rivals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prepare for author's shit head to work again, a little bit angst, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Donghyuck was on his way to Red Pheonix kingdom when suddenly the carriage he ride on was attacked by a man with black mask.✯Minhyung didn't want to married with Yerim, his own cousin. They have been engaged since kids yet he never have any romantic feelings toward Yerim at all."𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙮 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙙𝙤𝙢 𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪!""𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙛𝙚, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙚!"#this story is originally inspired by 'The Romance of Tiger and Rose', a chinese drama.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	1. ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> Aᴄᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ ɪ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴘᴏsᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ ᴏɴ ᴡᴀᴛᴛᴘᴀᴅ ʙᴜᴛ sɪɴᴄᴇ NAVER ʜᴀᴅ ʙᴏᴜɢʜᴛ Wᴀᴛᴛᴘᴀᴅ, ɪ ᴀᴍ ᴀғʀᴀɪᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴅᴇʟᴇᴛᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴍʏ sᴛᴏʀɪᴇs ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɪ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʀᴇsᴛᴏʀᴇ ɪᴛ, sᴏ ɪ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴏsᴛᴇᴅ ɪᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴏᴘᴇs ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪᴛ 💕 
> 
> ғᴏʀɢɪᴠᴇ ᴍʏ ɢʀᴀᴍᴍᴀᴛɪᴄᴀʟ ᴍɪsᴛᴀᴋᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʏᴘᴏs. Eɴɢʟɪsʜ ɪs ɴᴏᴛ ᴍʏ ғɪʀsᴛ ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ. 
> 
> I ᴀᴍ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ sᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜɪs sᴛᴏʀʏ. 
> 
> I ᴡɪʟʟ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴍᴏɴᴅᴀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴜᴇsᴅᴀʏ. Sᴏ ᴡᴀɪᴛ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ɴᴇᴡ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀs 🤭 ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴅᴀʏ ʏᴇᴏʀᴏʙᴜɴ 💕

Donghyuck was on his way to Red Pheonix kingdom when suddenly the carriage he ride on was attacked by a man with black mask. He was panicked once he saw two guards were lying lifelessly on the ground, bleeding. He glance at his personal guard aka his best friend, Yangyang. They both share a same scared reaction. 

Yangyang quickly hold Donghyuck's hands. Donghyuck tried to calm himself but failed once the man with black mask appear in front them while holding a sword that has killed Donghyuck's guards. 

"W–Who are you?" Donghyuck asked with a little brave in his voice. The man who just cover half of his face with the mask, smirked. The two victims saw it and felt goosebumps all over their body. 

"If you want to stay alive, you better listen to what i say" the man deep voice warned Donghyuck. The poor boy gulped. 

❃❃❃

Minhyung didn't want to married with Yerim, his own cousin. They have been engaged since kids yet he never have any romantic feelings toward Yerim at all. 

Sometimes Minhyung feel that his parents are being unfair to him. Sungchan, his youngest brother already married and he choose his own bride unlike Minhyung who have been engage with someone who cannot fall in love with. He is gay, just like his parents but why both of them want him to marry a girl? That make him mad. 

  
And because of that, he make a dangerous decision with marrying his own choice man before the marriage with Yerim will be decided. 

He will kidnap someone and married him to escape from the arrange marriage his parents made. 


	2. 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚐𝚎

Donghyuck, the second son of King Young Ho and Queen Young Heum from Silver South kingdom. He has been raised with a good cares and loves. His older brother, Kwang Hyung, is a professional in martial arts and he was taught by the king itself. Everyone know Kwang Hyung is going to be the next king after Young Ho and they fully respect him. While Donghyuck, the only hope in the kingdom of marrying other next future king in another kingdom, being raised abit more feminine ways by his own mother, the queen. 

Donghyuck have to learn how to knitting, sewing, how to cook, and of course how to make his husband happy. Indeed a lesson for perfect wife to be in the future. Even so, Donghyuck is quite witty, savage, mischievous and loves to make his own choices. 

When he was 7, the queen itself have to force the little prince who was busy running away from the servants, to go to class. But Donghyuck insist on not going to class. But when the queen almost explode with anger, Donghyuck take that as a cue for him to run away from his mother which made him go to his secret place in the palace. 

On his 15th birthday party, the whole palace has been decorate with Donghyuck's own choices cause if they didn't do what he want, they definitely gonna deal with a mischievous teenager who will destroy the king's favourite place in the palace. Even the king was afraid of his angry son. 

But soon when he reach the age of 18, his grandmother, the king's mom, advice him to behave well. She wants Donghyuck to be a good boy cause if he misbehave again, the former queen itself will make Donghyuck married with an old poor man in the town. Hearing this warning from his grandmother, Donghyuck finally become a good boy who always listen to both of his parents. 

Well, he is okay if he will be married with some poor man but not with an old man. That will definitely bring unfortunate future for him. 

And now he is 20, a perfect age to be marry. King Young Ho and the former queen did talked about this. And they agreed to engage Donghyuck with the youngest son of King Jun Myeon, from Red Pheonix. The now obedient prince, Donghyuck, just accept the king's command. 

  
With his companion, Yangyang, his personal servant, and four guards, they rode off to Red Pheonix for the engagement party. They are following the Red Pheonix's custom things to do before marriage. But on wedding day, they will be following the Silver South kingdom tradition. 

  
ღ

Minhyung, the eldest son of King Yoon Oh and Queen Taeyong from Black Leaf kingdom. He have other two younger brother, Jeno and Sungchan. Minhyung is the most obedient son, discipline, fierce, and never fear of anything. He is the only prince who never fell in love even when he already have a fiancè named Yerim. He has been taught to be bold, firm and always humble. Because of that, citizens admired him for being the most generous crown prince in the kingdom. 

He even have his own army since he was 17. He lead the army by his own after the king gave him his approval for his good leadership since 15. Ever since then, he has been the most strongest and fearless prince and nobody can defeat him no matter in wars or in politics issues. 

But Minhyung hates when someone forces him to do something he dislikes especially in marrying his own cousin. It was his father who wants him to marry her. He even begged his mother to stop his father from marrying him with Yerim, but all his mother said was, "If you have someone you love already, then i will tell your father to break the engagement for you". 

  
Of course Minhyung, the one who know nothing about love remain quiet. He want to convince his mother that he have someone he love already but his mother will know if he was lying. 

  
That was it until, Renjun, his loyal second-command man told him about a young prince that will across their kingdom to go to Red Pheonix kingdom. 

He investigate the prince's profile from Renjun, his most intelligent advisor too. From Renjun knowledge, the prince they were discuss about is the youngest son of King Young Ho from kingdom Silver South and on his way to attend his very own engagement event at Red Pheonix. 

Hearing this gives Minhyung some ideas and it is definitely a dangerous decision he ever make. Renjun just listen to his order and immediately do it. Minhyung only stare at Renjun until the guy disappear from his sight. Smirk shown on Minhyung's face. 

"This is an amazing politics games i ever make" he said as he ruffled his hair before leaning on his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. i feel my writing getting worse.. well, i hope i won't discontinue this story before it is done :')))


	3. Kidnap him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta reader and no proof read.. so i hope u won't mind with those typos and grammatical mistake 😅

Donghyuck let out a heavy sigh as the carriage being pulled by two horse at the front. Yangyang who sit next to him look at him in sympathy. Before he could change his expression, Donghyuck saw it and feel even more sad. 

"You know.. having to engage someone who i didn't even know is worse than marrying with an enemy" Donghyuck muttered. 

Yangyang only nodded his head, agreeing with everything Donghyuck said. 

  
"It's okay my prince. Maybe prince Sehun is your destined husband? Who knew.." Yangyang said to make his superior feeling better yet the prince only sighed. 

"Do you think this is the best decision i made? What if prince Sehun didn't even like me? He might could abused me" the terrified in Donghyuck's eyes really show how much he hates to be sent away from his family yet that is his job as the second prince. 

Yangyang patted softly the young prince's back to comfort him. They stay in silence until they heard arrows being shot not too far from their carriage. 

Both of them were shocked and the carriage stop with horses making sounds loud as if they are scared. 

"Y-Yangyang.. please look what happen outside" Donghyuck ordered Yangyang as fearness start filling his body. 

Yangyang cautiously peek out his head from the small window and saw all the guards are now laying lifelessly on the ground. 

He immediately close the window and stare at Donghyuck. 

  
"My prince, i believe we.. we are attacked by enemy" Yangyang whispered to Donghyuck which make the young prince more scared. 

Yangyang quickly hold Donghyuck's hands to comfort the prince but Donghyuck's body tremble once the man with black mask appear in front them while holding a sword that has killed Donghyuck's guards. 

Trying to be brave, Donghyuck uttered, 

"W-Who are you?" 

But the black mask man smirk at the question. Both victim now getting more scared seeing the scary and dominance aura the stranger man's have. 

"I believe you are Prince Donghyuck from Silver South kingdom, right?" The black mask man's deep voice scaring the shit out of Donghyuck. 

  
The poor prince only nodded hesitantly. Yangyang tightened his hold on Donghyuck's hands. 

  
"If you want to stay alive, you better listen to what i say" the stranger warned the two as he dragged them out of the carriage. 

  
"W-Where are you going to take us?.." 

  
"Just be quite my prince.. it is better if you remain silent until we arrived at my castle" with that Donghyuck and Yangyang faint after another man step in front them and spray something at their faces. 

  
The black mask man wuickly hold onto Donghyuck while Yangyang has been pulled away by the man who makes them unconscious. 

ღ

Minhyung smile as he stare at the beautiful prince that was sleeping on his bed. He gently caress the prince's cheek. 

Donghyuck begin to stirred and slowly open his eyes. Once he open both his eyes, he was shocked to see a handsome man, around his age, smiling fondly at him. 

He blinked his eyes questioning himself if he saw a Greek God or just an ordinary human being. He never saw any human as handsome as this man in front him. 

  
Knowing that Donghyuck must be amazed by his looks, Minhyung introduced himself. 

"Greetings to my beautiful prince.. my name is Minhyung, prince from Black Leaf kingdom" Minhyung stand in front Donghyuck and bowed 90°. 

Donghyuck quickly sit up and bowed too. He did heard about prince Minhyung especially about their kingdom. Black Leaf and Silver South actually enemies because of the misunderstanding between the kings. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck remember something. He glance at Minhyung that still staring at him. 

  
"Where is Yangyang?" He asked in a low voice worrying the prince in front him would mad if he talk loud. 

  
"Don't worry about your servant.. he is fine under my man's control" Minhyung said as he move to slide open the curtain, letting sun ray filling the room. 

"A-Are you the one who kidnap me?? Why did you do that??" Donghyuck exclaim. 

  
"I want you to marry me"

  
Minhyung calmly answered him while looking outside the castle with a blank face. Donghyuck shocked again. 

  
"What?! Marry you?! But you are an enemy" 

  
"So why if I am an enemy. I am still a prince and still worthy to marry you" 

  
Minhyung now turned to Donghyuck. The young prince are mad. He was about to engage with a prince from Red Pheonix and now what?! Marry his enemy which is a crown prince?!! 

  
Minhyung could see the anger in Donghyuck. It didn't look scary at all in Minhyung's eyes but the young prince look more beautiful when he is angry. 

  
"Whether you like it or not.. tomorrow we are going to marry" with a smirk, Minhyung left the flustered prince in the room alone. 

  
Donghyuck kicked his legs in the air before laying on the bed with a loud huffed. 

  
"𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for this week's update 🤭  
> I hope i can do fluff chap for next week 😅 wait for it okay?? <3 <3 <3


	4. Cute prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyung slowly show interest in Donghyuck.. his cute soon-to-be-husband (wife).

After he step out from the room, a silly smile crept on his handsome face. He shook his head as he rewind the moment Donghyuck's face turned red in his mind.

"He surely are beautiful.. his ethereal beauty that no one can win over" Minhyung said to himself as he headed to his study room.

Soon after he take a sit on his chair, Renjun walk inside the room with head looking down the floor.

"Ah.. Renjun, how is prince Donghyuck's servant?"

"He has awaken.. and he is on his way to look for the prince" Minhyung nodded his head as he settle a yellow files on his desk.

"Young Master.. may i ask about your plan?" Renjun carefully uttered. Minhyung tilted his head before answering.

"Oh well.. you know that Silver South kingdom and our kingdom are rival right?" Renjun nodded his head.

"I'm thinking.. if i married with prince Donghyuck, both kingdoms might will get along. This could help the economies and politics too. So what do you think?" Minhyung spill out about his plans that have been in his mind.

Renjun listen to him very well. He raised his face to stare at Minhyung.

"But what if everyone object with your decision?"

Minhyung just smirked at the question. He knows how society would be thinking once they knew his plans.

But the important thing he need to do now is marrying prince Donghyuck as soon as possible. He doesn't want to think about what people would say at the moment..   
  
  
  
  
  
  


ღ  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yangyang... now what i had said will happen" Donghyuck wailed as he rolling on the king sized bed as Yangyang stand beside the bed while staring blankly at Donghyuck.

"What is it?" - Yangyang

"Remember when i said that I am more willing to marry an enemy than someone I do not know" Donghyuck glance at Yangyang to see his reaction.

Yangyang remain silence for awhile before nodding his head.

"What do you mean? Aren't you suppose to marry with prince Sehun?" - Yangyang

"Yes Yangyang.. i am suppose to marry him but that PRINCE!! I mean prince Minhyung, the crown prince of our enemy kingdom, force me to marry him" Donghyuck grunted as he kicked the air.

Donghyuck didn't what he was supposed to do now. His grandmother and father has told him to engage with prince Sehun but why... suddenly prince Minhyung want he to married him?

He know Minhyung is handsome and have a well-built body. Donghyuck admit he was amazed by Minhyung's strong visual but he won't tell anyone about it.

"Yangyang-ah... what should i do now??" Donghyuck mumbled and thankfully Yangyang heard it.

"Try to get help from your father.. he will help you out from this place" Yangyang suggest. Donghyuck immediately sit up and gaze at Yangyang.

"You are right.. why i didn't think about that earlier" the prince smirked but change to sad expression when suddenly a voice interrupt their conversation. 

"I don't think you will be able to contact anyone from your kingdom until we get married" 

Donghyuck puffed his cheek in protest when Minhyung enter the room with Renjun follow him from behind.

"Stop making your face like that, my prince.." Minhyung said but Donghyuck chose to ignore him instead of talking back. Seeing this cute action, Minhyung order both the servants to leave them alone.

Yangyang reluctantly leave with Renjun, afraid Minhyung might do something to Donghyuck.

Once the servants left, Minhyung take a sit next to Donghyuck that was burying his face with a pillow that he was hugging onto.

'Cute' Minhyung said in his mind. He move closer to Donghyuck and patted the younger prince's head gently.

This movement made Donghyuck's body stiffen. Why, all of sudden prince Minhyung patted his head? 'What the heck is happening right now?' Donghyuck grunted to himself.

"W-What are you doing??"

"I am patting your head" Minhyung said in teasing tone made Donghyuck furious. "Yah!! I am not a dog!" The younger yelled at Minhyung.

But Minhyung didn't scared at all, he just chuckled as he found Donghyuck being so cute.

"I did not said about you being a dog, my pretty prince" Minhyung said calmly as he gazed softly at his soon-to-be wife.

Donghyuck's face getting red at the name Minhyung called him. He hide again his face on the pillow earning a loud laugh from Minhyung.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_'Why is he so cute.. he make me want him all by myself without letting anyone touch him'_ **_–_ ** **_Minhyung._ **   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.. i hope u will leave kudos and comment❤ 
> 
> Next chapter will be a bit more longer than this chap, hopefully😁


	5. You are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyung was awestruck by Donghyuck's beautiness on their wedding day ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the vows ahead, i had to asked from Mr Google about it 😅👍🏻 enjoy reading~

In Minhyung castle which is located far from his own kingdom, decorated with some flowers and other decorations. The servants in the castle worked hard to make sure Minhyung satisfied with their works for today's event.

Renjun and Yangyang who had just met and became close friends in a short time, together made sure that all the preparations for tonight's wedding were perfect. Both of them did help abit like carrying some boxes and etc.. 

While Donghyuck had to continue bathing in the bathtub, he grumbled in his heart because he could not refuse Minhyung's order to marry him. He aggresively scrub soap on his arms while mumbling swearing words. 

"That bastard need a hit on his head for forcing me marrying him. Ergghh, i swear that i will kick his ass if he tried to touch me tonight" Donghyuck swearing as he wash his body with shower. 

"My pardon, prince Donghyuck but the Crown prince asked me to make you wear your wedding suit right now" a voice from behind the bathroom door caught Donghyuck off guard. Lucky thing he already done with showering so he wipe off his wet body with towel before wearing bathrobe.

Quicken his pace, Donghyuck walk out from the bathroom and greet the servants who have been order to help him dress for the event today. 

On the other hand, Minhyung after being assisted by his younger brother, Jeno, stood in front of the large mirror while tidying up his suit. He smile in satisfaction. Jeno just rolled his eyes. 

"Hyung.. are seriously gonna marry with him without father and mother's bless?" Jeno asked Minhyung. The older just shrugged his shoulder.

"Father will definitely gone mad if he knew about this" Jeno mumbled, enough for Minhyung to heard it.

"I don't care.. mother will like Donghyuck though" Minhyung respond as he turn, facing Jeno that was crossing his arm to his chest. The only people in Minhyung's family that knew about this marriage was Jeno and Sungchan. His two brothers always support whatever he does and help him to get out from any trouble mostly related with his parents.

"Sungchan said he will come here, where is he?" Minhyung asked, clearly wanting to change the topic. Jeno sighed knowing his brother's antique completely. 

"He will come surely soon.. he just need to make sure mother and father won't know about this" Jeno replied. Minhyung just nodded his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ღ  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Music start playing on the background. The melodious music that is suitable to be played for weddings makes the groom standing on the altar feel nervous. He didn't know why he felt this way even though he just met this bride of his. 

The number of audience in the garden is not that much. It just the servants and guards and of course Jeno with his fiancé and Sungchan with his wife. Minhyung clear his throat as he avert his gaze to Jeno's fiancé, Jaemin. 

'Where is my bride?' Minhyung mouth at Jaemin as they connect their stare. Jaemin just smirked at him and mouth back 'He will not going to run away.. don't worry' 

At that moment, birds chirp loudly filling the garden as if it was welcoming their favourite person. Minhyung glance at the gate where Donghyuck was supposed to walk in, and stunned for a second. The reason he was stunned because of Donghyuck's beautiness that dazed everyone in the garden especially Minhyung.

Jeno and Sungchan's mouths opened as they were completely stunned by Donghyuck's incredible beauty. Their reaction made them get a painful smack from their own lovers. 

Minhyung only could grinned like a fool as Donghyuck walking towards him while holding tight a bouquet of sunflowers. Donghyuck's face was tinted with red as he stop in front Minhyung. 

Minhyung hold out his hands for Donghyuck to hold and the young prince took it. They hold each others hands tightly as if they didn't want to let it go. 

They stood in front the officiant with a smile on their faces. The officiant asked Minhyung to start his vows first. Minhyung take a deep breath before vowing. 

"I,Minhyung, take you, Donghyuck, to be my wife/husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life." - Minhyung. 

Soon after Minhyung done, it was Donghyuck's turn to vows. He said his vows with a bit of stutters. 

"I, Donghyuck, take you, Minhyung, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always." - Donghyuck.

After the vows, the two princes smile shyly at each other. The officiant nodded his head. "Now you may kiss your bride/groom to seal your vows"  
  


Minhyung close the gap between them as he stare into Donghyuck's eyes, asking if he could kiss his bride. The young prince shyly nodded and close his eyes as Minhyung kissed Donghyuck's soft and plump lips.

It was just a simple kiss but it gives chill to both of them as this is their first kiss. The audience clapped their hands in happy.  
  
  
  


_"I will make sure no one can separate us" –_ _**Minhyung** _ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my grammatical errors and typos ♡


	6. Wedding night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u will like it.   
> Enjoy~

  
Donghyuck feel bored throughout the small party for their wedding. If only his brother was here, maybe Kwan Hyung could change the atmosphere to be more fun. He let his eyes roaming around the royal hall with gloomy eyes. Everyone was so immersed with dancing while he just sitting on the throne seat alone without Minhyung.

Minhyung who has returned from the restroom saw his husband's expression. With a sweet smile, he approached Donghyuck. He land a soft kiss on Donghyuck's left cheek. It make the younger startled and almost cursed at the older. Minhyung only could laugh at his husband's cute reaction. 

"Why do you look so gloomy, my Queen?" Minhyung sweetly asked Donghyuck as he sit next to him. Donghyuck rolled his eyes but earned a chuckle from the other.

  
"For you information, my Crown Prince Minhyung-ie.. i am not your queen. And secondly, i am bored. This celebrating party making me bored to death" Donghyuck grunted while doing hands sign. 

This side of Donghyuck really made Minhyung cooed. Hearing his chatter plus his cute action while talking, just make Minhyung wanted to hug his husband and pampered him with kisses. 

  
"You are my husband so automatically you will be my queen" Minhyung grins showing his shining teeth in front Donghyuck. 

  
Suddenly the crown prince stood and reach his hand out to Donghyuck. The younger hesitantly take the hands and hold it. Minhyung pull his husband up and drag him to the center where people were busy dancing to the melodic music. They stand close to each other and Minhyung take this chance to hold Donghyuck's small waist with his right hand while the other hand still being hold by Donghyuck. 

  
All the attention slowly turning to this newly-married couple. With a slow and soft move, the couple dance along with the slow and classic music. They were staring into each others eyes. They are now in their own world, completely forgetting peoples around who obviously envying them. 

  
'I don't know why but.. i like the feeling every time i am with him' – Donghyuck

'Will both of us fall in love soon? I am hoping we could always being like this, not caring about others, just us..' – Minhyung

  
༺♡༻

  
"No.. i don't want to sleep on the same bed with you" a loud almost pierching scream from the princes room echoing through the empty corridors. 

  
"Nooo!!! If you sleep here i will sleep outside!" Another scream from the same prince can be heard. Do you know whom voice is that? Of course it was Donghyuck. An hour after the party ended, both married couple enter their bedroom and wash up before going to sleep. But there is a problem. Donghyuck didn't want to sleep on the same bed with Minhyung which made the older abit upset. 

  
"Why.. we are married already. I just want to get some sleep.." Minhyung uttered in soft voice. Donghyuck crossed his arms across his chest and pouted his lips. 

  
"No way. You are pervert. I don't want you to touch me" this time Donghyuck said in baby-ish voice. Minhyung literally cooed at him. He sit in front the younger and hold his face before kissing all over the younger's face. 

  
"Noo~~ stop" the young prince now were press down on the bed with Minhyung hovering him. With a smirk, he tickles his husband who keep giggling cutely like a baby. Donghyuck tried to push and stop Minhyung but the other's strength are more stronger than him. He finally surrender and let Minhyung sleep beside him. 

  
Minhyung wrapped his strong arms around Donghyuck small body from behind making the younger blushing hard. 

"I am so tired.. don't you feel the same, Hyuckie?" Minhyung said calmly but the boy he hugged felt so shy because of the nickname Minhyung just called him. 

  
"Hmm.." hiding his crimsom face to the pillow, Donghyuck just humming as respond. Minhyung kiss the back of Donghyuck's neck fondly before slowly drifting to dreamland...

  
ღ

"So the two of you go to your brother's wedding without inviting nor telling me?? How heartless you are" a pretty anime like man frowned as he look at both of his sons. They go out without telling the truth to him and when they returned, he accidently heard they were talking about their eldest brother's wedding. He surely upset because of it.

  
"M-Ma... we are sorry.. b-but it w-was Hyung who want us not to tell anyone including you and father about this" Jeno answer with a bith stammering. Taeyong massage his temple in frustration. He glared at them. 

  
"So what?? Now you still didn't want to tell me about my son-in-law?? Huh??" He raised his voice in disappointed. Jeno and Sungchan both look down on their feet. This is what they say, never make your mother angry or you will be in trouble. 

  
Taeyong frustatedly sighed before letting his two sons to go to their own room. He walk to his bedroom with a heavy steps. Once he entered, he was greet by the king, his husband's voice. 

  
"I heard you were shouting earlier. What is it this time?" Yoon Oh asked Taeyong who is now laying beside him with head leaning on Yoon Oh's chest. Taeyong close his eyes for a second, thinking how to lie to his husband cause he know if Yoon Oh knew about Minhyung's sudden marriage without his permission, Yoon Oh will be mad. 

  
Taeyong would be fine if Minhyung chose to marry someone other than Yerim especially if that person fullfill the type of his favorite son-in-law. But we are talking about Yoon Oh everyone. Whatever he want, he must get or someone will get in trouble for messing up with him. Now Taeyong can confirm Minhyung really have the same traits too. They both are stubborn and always do whatever they wanted. 

  
"Jeno and Sungchan just back from Minhyung's castle.. it was already late at night thats why i yelled at them" Taeyong lied with a soft smile crepting on his beautiful face. Yoon Oh smiled at his queen. 

  
"Let them be, Yongie.. they already old enough to take care of themselves.. it just happen once right? They won't do it again, don't worry too much.. now let us sleep. You must be tired for helping me all day dealing with those bandits attack yesterday" Yoon Oh said sith a warm smile and kiss Taeyong's forehead as showing how much he loves the other. Taeyong's heart felt warm by the kiss and snuggle more closer to Yoon Oh as both of them slowly falling asleep.


	7. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story getting more bored.. hehehe~ enjoy ;)))

The scorching sun shone all over that quiet room. The rays of the sun made Donghyuck who slept soundly, slowly opening his eyes due to the glare of the light in the morning. The prince groaned in annoyance as he turn to the other side and buried his face on the pillow he was hugging onto. 

Strangely, the pillow he was hugging was not as soft as usual. It feels like touching a hard board. He squinted his eyes to see what he was hugging at the moment and that surprised Donghyuck.

The pillow he thought he was hugging was actually Minhyung, the husband he had married yesterday. With a loud surprise scream, Donghyuck push Minhyung off from the bed with all his strenght. 

Hearing the noises from the crown prince's bedroom, Renjun and Yangyang barged in the room with a posed of ready to fight someone. But they froze at the sight of Minhyung laying on the floor while Donghyuck covering his body with the duvet. He was completely wearing pyjamas but acted as if he was naked.

They both retain themselves from laughing. Donghyuck who still in shock, yelled at the two to get out as he glared at Minhyung who done nothing wrong to him. Poor Minhyung :). 

Minhyung let out a pain groan as he tried to get up from his laying position. He touch his aches body due to the fall earlier. He glance at Donghyuck who innocently fidgeting his fingers. He sighed. 

"Seriously, Hyuckie? Already trying to kill me in this early morning?" Minhyung asked in sarcastism which make Donghyuck sheepishly smile at him. 

"P-Please don't be mad... i w-was just shock... sorry" Donghyuck begged while looking at Minhyung with his cute puppy eyes. Minhyung know he cannot stay mad at this cutie so he decided to let it off. 

"Its okay.. now give me a morning kiss as a repay" Minhyung smirked as he move his face closer to Donghyuck. The younger's face turn into crimsom red. He look away not wanting to meet Minhyung's eyes. 

"Come on.. if you kiss me, i will forgive you" the crown prince said, still waiting for his husband to kiss him. Donghyuck blinked his eyes as the tip of his ear getting more redder than it was suppose to. 

**_CHUP!_ **

Minhyung touch his lips that have been kissed by Donghyuck. His body froze as he smile sheepishly, staring at the wall. Donghyuck took this chance as a cue for him to run away from Minhyung and disappear behind the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ღ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you serious? How come those 4 guards i order to take care of my son could be kill?!!" A loud roar inside the huge silvery castle echoing until the outside of the castle. All ministers, guards and even Kwan Hyung, his eldest son, flich by the king's yelled. 

Young Heum suddenly enter the meeting hall with teary eyes. He bowed in front all the people inside there before approaching his husband. 

"My King.. what are you going to do now? What if Donghyuck get hurt by enemies?" He asked Young Ho as soon he sit beside him. Young Ho let out a heavy sighed. He hold Young Heum's tiny hands in his. 

"Let us hope Donghyuck won't be harm by anyone okay?" His eyes softened at the sight of his Queen looking at him with sadness. But when he glance at people that was looking at them, his glare making the others look down. 

"Crown prince.. i want you to bring some profesional guards with you and find Donghyuck's whereabout. You have to bring him back alive or else.. your guards will be punish!" With the last warn, Young Ho left the hall together with his Queen who still need to be comfort. 

_'I will kill whoever person that trying to hurt my Donghyuck!'_ – Young Ho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ღ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyung smirked when Donghyuck frustatedly bump his head on the desk. Donghyuck let out a heavy sigh continuously while Minhyung was holding his laugh beside him. He turn his head towards Minhyung's direction as his cheek were place on the desk. 

"I don't want to study anymore.. its too tiring" Donghyuck's whined but Minhyung shook his head in declining his husband's complaining.

"I am going to bring you to my kingdom and meet with my parents. At least you should learn abit of my kingdom's rules" Minhyung uttered as he focus on his work on the next desk beside Donghyuck. 

"Eungh~ i don't want to learn it..." Donghyuck said in baby voice making Minhyung glance at him. 

"Stop doing that" the crown prince sternly said it to Donghyuck but the young prince didn't listen instead he pout his lips while making puppy eyes. 

"I don't want to study, Minmin... i don't want~" Minhyung facepalm at the nickname. 

"Let's make a deal. If you study these book," Minhyung push towards Donghyuck a thick and heavy book containing the laws of Black Leaf kingdom. "I will fullfill your wish" he continued with a smirk. 

Donghyuck tapped his finger on his chin as he think about the deal. Slowly, a mischiveous smile crpet on his face. He nodded his head and reach his hand out for handshake. Minhyung take it and they smile. 

With that, Donghyuck diligently studied everything that was written in the thick book. Minhyung did glance at his husband, time by time, just to check if Donghyuck really studying or not. 

The married couple keep silence as they both get too immersed with their own work. Even Renjun and Yangyang had to step inside Minhyung's study room just to see why the two princes kept quiet without making any noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


✯✯✯  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_3 hours later..._ **

"Now you have done studying, tell me what you want?" Minhyung asked Donghyuck as they both walked out from the study room together. Donghyuck smile brightly as Minhyung mention the price of their deal. 

"Can you take me around your palace? My brain is tired of studying earlier so I need fresh air" Donghyuck said to Minhyung.

"I want to sleep, Renjun can replace me" Minhyung replied in i am not interest voice. Donghyuck pout his lips. His eyes watered when he heard the prince's words. Minhyung sighed once he caught Donghyuck almost crying and he didn't want to see the young prince crying in front him. 

"Okay okay.. come on i will show it to you, but you have to kiss me first" Minhyung surrender with a sly smile. Donghyuck glare at Minhyung. 

_'Such a sly move you got there, huh? I hate this guy'_ Donghyuck whispered under his breath. He rolled his eyes before stepping closer to Minhyung. 

"I hate you" he sternly said before peck Minhyung's lips. After that he quickly move away from Minhyung who smiling like a fool as he lead the way to touring his castle. Donghyuck just follow his husband silently from behind as he wanders his gaze all around the place. 

Renjun and Yangyang walk not too far from them as they were needed to be there if the princes need them.  
  


One by one room they explore. Donghyuck being an enthusiastic prince smiling all the time as he found everythign he saw in the palace was amazing. 

Their last stop is at the garden. Once again, Donghyuck was amazed by the unique and beautifulness the garden hold. There are too many flowers and there is even fountain pool. Donghyuck let his feet drag him to explore the garden. 

Minhyung smiling fondly Donghyuck who looks so innocent as he was surround by those beautiful flowers.

He wish he could see Donghyuck's beautiful smile every day so that his days are always filled with a charming light like Donghyuck bright smile. 

Both princes enjoy the evening breezes as they lay down on the green grass, immersing with the silence surround them. Donghyuck lean his head on Minhyung's broad shoulder and close his eyes. 

Minhyung could feel his heart beating too fast and loud. He only could hope his husband won't heard it. It will be another jokes for Donghyuck later. 

Minhyung slowly lean his on Donghyuck's head that still leaning on his shoulder. His arms wrapping around the small body of Donghyuck. Sharing both body warmth, they take a short nap after tiring their brain on work earlier.  
  



	8. Found

Donghyuck stared at the night sky with a sad look. He really misses his family which is very far from Minhyung's palace. Leaning against the iron bar on the balcony, Donghyuck propped his chin with his right arm.

He wanted to calm his mind which was often confused due to his husband's temperament which sometimes hurt his head. 

In fact, Minhyung's mind is unpredictable by Donghyuck. Sometimes he do some sweet thing with Donghyuck but sometimes make annoying thing so Donghyuck has to fight with Minhyung even in small things. 

As he sank into thinking about Minhyung, a warm arms hugging his waist from behind which did startled him a bit. He was about to fight the person behind him but stop when the person said something to him. 

"Its me, your husband. I am sorry for startling you" Minhyung said as he rest his head on Donghyuck's shoulder while tightening the hug. Donghyuck cannot help smile at the sweet gesture from the crown prince. 

Appreciating the warm hug, Donghyuck hold Minhyung's arms that still wrap around his small waist. Both of them enjoy each other's accompany as they stargazing together.   
  
  
  
  
  


_'I wish i could say out loud that i love you'_ – Minhyung.

 _'I started to fall in love with my own husband'_ – Donghyuck.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ღ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Are you sure my brother is in that castle?" Kwan Hyung asked one of his guards. The guard nodded confidently. Kwan Hyung turn his face to the quiet castle that was 2km away from them. Actually they are now resting on top of a mountain before arriving to the destination of they should to be. 

"But it was Prince Minhyung's castle. Why should he capture my brother there?" He asked himself as no one could answer his question. 

"We are going to that castle tomorrow morning and check if Prince Donghyuck are really there" all the guards with him nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ღ  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He stirred in his sleep as he feel someone keep poking his cheeks. He slightly open his eyes and saw Minhyung smiling adoringly at him. He frown at him. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Donghyuck asked as he push Minhyung's body away from his body but Minhyung just laugh. He quickly hug his husband's body and kissed Donghyuck's soft and plump lips. 

Donghyuck who still sleepy kissing him back without any thoughts. Both of them kissing passionately early in the morning. Minhyung's hands roaming all over Donghyuck's body while Donghyuck hug Minhyung's neck tightly to deepen their kiss.

But a sudden knock from outside interrupt their hot morning session. Minhyung reluctantly pulled away from the kiss with an annoying groan. He had a quick kiss on his pretty husband's lips before walking to the door.

Donghyuch who was shy after their passionate kiss happened, he hid himself under the duvet with blushes all over his face. 

Minhyung open the door with a plain face. Once he open it, the sight of Renjun being panic make him frown. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked straightly. Renjun looks like he was hesitate but still try to inform Minhyung about something. 

"Crown Prince of Silver South is waiting you at the downstair. He was asking for you to give his brother back" Renjun said without looking at Minhyung. Minhyung let out a heavy sigh. He knew this day will come. He glance at his husband who still hiding. 

"Hyuckie.. wanna come with me? Someone is here to meet you" Minhyung said making the young prince peeked his head out of the blanket, looking at Minhyung with a confusion written on his face.

"Who?" He asked cutely. Minhyung only could smile fondly before helping Donghyuck getting up from the bed. He even tidy up a bit Donghyuck's messy hair before walking out together from their bedroom. 

The two princes stop right in front a group of armies with a leader standing near them. Donghyuck could tell who is that leader which made him run towards him and hugged the man tightly.

"Hyung.. i miss you so much" Donghyuck said in baby voice earning a chuckle from Kwan Hyung. He hug back and softly patted Donghyuck's hair.

"I miss you too. By the way, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at Red Pheonix kingdom instead of staying here?" Kwan Hyung asked without nonstop. The only way Donghyuck could make his brother to stop talking about the arrange marriage with a prince who he never knew before was, to tell Kwan Hyung about the truth. 

"I MARRIED WITH PRINCE MINHYUNG!" 

Silence filled the place they were standing in. Prince Kwan Hyung was too shocked by the sudden news. He stared at his brother before glaring at his enemy.

"What have you done to my brother!" Kwan Hyung yelled as he point his sword towards Minhyung who calmly stood not too far from them.

Seeing the sudden anger by Kwan Hyung, Minhyung's guards immediately point their sword and bows towards Kwan Hyung too. Donghyuck who saw this mess just sighed.


	9. Stay

"Stop this. I don't want anyone to die" Donghyuck said in a low voice but still could be heard by the two princes who were glaring at each other. Knowing no one budge from stopping, Donghyuck walk back to his husband before whispering something. 

"You should know the outcome if you marrying me" Minhyung just smiled at him and patted his head. Kwan Hyung who saw this just remain queit but all question that keep playing inside his mind make him speak out loud. 

"Why did you marry him, Donghyuck-ah.. i thought you will be an obedient son and listen to what father order you" Kwan Hyung uttered. Donghyuck shrugged. 

"You know.. sometimes, making my own choice is better than saying yes to everything father asked me to do" Donghyuck said. 

Still pointing the sword towards Minhyung, Kwan Hyung make a step toward them. "Let's go home. We need to talk this matter with father" but Donghyuck shook his head. 

"I will stay here" Donghyuck told Kwan Hyung.

"But he is our enemy. You shouldn't stay with enemy but with the person who father has decided you to marry" Kwan Hyung snapped. 

"Put down your sword hyung. Don't point it to my husband" Donghyuck order his brother as he stand in front Minhyung to protect him from Kwan Hyung. 

Kwan Hyung reluctantly put down his swords as he saw many guards pointing their weapons toward him. 

He need to bring back his brother or else doom will happen. 

"Hyuck-ah.. please, be a good boy and come home with hyung. Mother was worried about you. Same goes to father. Please we need you at home" Kwan Hyung begged. But Donghyuck decline. He insisted on living with Minhyung than go back. 

"Tell father not to worry. My husband has been taking good care of me. You should go home" Donghyuck walk away without saying goodbye. Kwan Hyung stunned by the sudden change of Donghyuck's behaviour. 

Minhyung smirked at Kwan Hyung. He could tell the prince was upset by Donghyuck's behaviour. But before Donghyuck could leave completely, he stop. 

"Tell father.. if he decided to attack my husband kingdom, and force me to married someone that i didn't even know his existence, hence, i will kill myself in front him without any fear" with that words Donghyuck walk away to their bedroom, leaving everyone awe with his courages.

ღ

Young Ho clenched his fist after hearing the news from Kwan Hyyng itself. He glared at the wall with fierce eyes. Everyone could feel his anger. Everything fall in silence, fear of making any sound and causing themselves to be punish. 

Young Heum who sat beside Young Ho only could hold his tears both in happy and sad. He feared his youngest son will hurt himself once the king start a war with their enemy. 

"My dear..." Young Heum brave himself to hold his husband's hands. Young Ho glance at him and saw the sadness and fear in his queen's eyes. He sighed. If anyone said the king doesn't have any weakness, you are wrong cause the king's weakness and superiority is Young Heum, his beautiful Queen. 

"Please do not vent your anger. Remember the warning our son said. I do not want to lose my child and my husband" Young Heum adviced the king with soft and calm voice yet it make the king obey him. The power Queen Young Heum has.. ;)

"Okay.. i.. i will not make a war, but don't you think at least we should go see Donghyuck?" Young Ho said earning a nodded from his husband. 

"Kwan Hyung, prepare for tomorrow. We are going to pay a visit to Prince Minhyung's castle" Young Ho declare with loud voice. Kwan Hyung bowed. Young Heum smile a little that he could control his husband from making stupid decision like before. 

ღ

Donghyuck sat at the edge of the bedside with head looking down. Actually he feel guilty for making his own brother upset. But what he can do? That is the only thing he could think to make his family from having more problem with Black Leaf kingdom. 

Minhyung who has been staring at him from the closed door, could feel how sad his husband was. He take a small step towards Donghyuck who still thinking about his rude behaviour. 

"Babe.." Minhyung called Donghyuck. The younger immediately looking up without noticing the endearment. His glassy eyes showing he has been holding his tears for so long. Minhyung quickly kneel in front Donghyuck and wrapped his arms around his husband's body. 

"Shush.. its okay. Do you feel bad?" Minhyung asked with soothed voice while caressing Donghyuck's back. The young prince nodded. 

"Now now now.. go on cry all you want on my shoulder. I will stay here, until you calm down okay?" Hearing this, Donghyuck began crying out loud as if he has been holding his tears for a years. 

Minhyung couldn't do anything unless patting Donghyuck's back while other arm hugging tight Donghyuck's waist to show his love for him.


	10. IMPORTANT!!!

Hello everyone, greetings.   
I am sorry for disappoint you all with this sudden information but i won't be able to update today nor tomorrow.   
I promise i will update twice within next week.   
I am deeply apologise 🙇🏻♀️   
I have no reason to tell you why i am not going to update this week, so i hope you will patiently wait until i update 🌻 take care everyone ❤.


	11. Visit

No one expect the mighty King Young Ho willingly to visit his youngest son at Minhyung's palace. Both Minhyung and Donghyuck were surprised when Yangyang told them about the visitor arrival this morning.

The two princes was enjoying their mornig breakfast when suddenly Yangyang barged into the dining hall with Renjun behind him look a bit distress. Minhyung raised his eye brow meanwhile Donghyuck didn't even care as he continue eating his meal.

"Pardon for this rude attitude, my Princes, but King Young Ho, Queen Young Heum and Crown Prince from Silver South kingdom just arrive at the front gate" Donghyuck just chocked on his salad hearing his father's name.

Minhyung showed a concern as he gently Donghyuck's back. He looked back at the two servants with a stern look.

"Asked them to wait us in the Royal Hall as my husband and me need to finish our breakfast first" Minhyung command and continue finishing his meal. Donghyuck who already settle down from coughing, does the same.

Yangyang bowed before leaving the dining hall but Renjun remained standing near the entrance of the dining hall to ensure the safety of the Princes in front of him.

Yangyang ran towards the front gate to welcome the royal guest aka the King Young Ho and his royal family. He bowed before them and guide them to the Royal Hall where usually guests will be having a meeting with the Crown Prince.

After they sat on the couch that had been provided in the room, King Young Ho finally ask, "Where is my son, Donghyuck?"

Yangyang automatically shivered by the low but loud voice of Young Ho. A thin line of cold sweat running down his temple.

"The prince is currently having breakfast with Crown Prince Minhyung. The Crown Prince want you to wait here until they were done eating" Yangyang replied with his slightly looking down, fear Young Ho will mad at him.

Young Ho only hummed as he let his eyes roaming the whole room. Young Heum and Kwan Hyung only remain silence beside him. The atmosphere in the room making Yangyang suffocate.   
  
  
  
  


꧁꧂  
  
  
  
  


"I am sorry for keeping you all so long" Minhyung bowed in respect in front Young Ho and Young Heum before seating next to Donghyuck.

Young Ho were glaring at Minhyung but Young Heum just smile at him. Donghyuck who nervously seat next to Minhyung keep glancing at his father and Minhyung.

"Why did you kidnap my son here and marry with him? Don't you know manners before marrying with someone's son?" Young Ho calmly spoke but the way he said is showing how he mad at what Minhyung had done.

Donghyuck gulped at the sight of his father calmly lecturing his husband. He hold Minhyung's hands as if telling to not step over the bounderies. Minhyung smile assuringly at his pretty husband before looking at Young Ho.

"I am sorry for kidnaping your son and marrying him without any notice to you. Let say i am actually using your son to escape from agreeing with my father's rules..." Young Ho clenched his fist ready to attack the young Crown Prince in front him but was stop by Young Heum. Kwan Hyung at the corner, was enjoying the 'drama' in front him.

"But.. don't worry.. this is the same for Donghyuck too. He can use me to break free from the marriage bond you planned for him also i love your son. And he loves me too, aren't you sunshine?" Minhyung showed a sly smirk making Donghyuck blushing. He slapped Minhyung's shoulder before looking away.

Young Heum saw this cute interaction between his son and his son-in-law. 'They seems to love each other already.. i think the best way to make them happy was letting them to be together' he thought.

Unlike Young Heum, Young Ho was already planning in his mind how to kill Minhyung without wasting his energy and power.

When they already done talking about the newly married couple matters, it was already night. Donghyuck who want to spend a bit more time with his mother immediately suggest his family to sleep over a night.

At first Young Ho decline but Young Heum sulking making him reluctantly agree with Donghyuck. With Minhyung's command, the chambermaids quickly preparing for the royals room.

After begging cutely at Minhyung, Donghyuck finally could sleep with his mother and father. He lay his small body between Young Ho and Young Heum as he hug his mother's waist.

Actually, Donghyuck is a bit clingy towards his parents especially behind everyone. He always been pampered with kisses before sleep whenever he want to sleep with his parents.

As the mother and son hugged each other, Young Ho only could watch them with loving eyes. To be truth, Young Ho didn't care with whoever person Donghyuck want to married with but just what Minhyung did annoyed him.

Why don't the crown prince propose his son instead of kidnapping him? Its better if he knew about their marriage but you know, Young Ho have a biggest ego in himself that he wouldn't admit it if he said that he was glad that Minhyung took good care of Donghyuck.

Well, about the Red Pheonix's prince engagement with Donghyuck has been call off by Young Ho itself. He already sent a letter about the engagement before they arrive at Minhyung's castle this morning.   
  
  


꧁꧂  
  
  
  
  


Red Pheonix kingdom..

A good looking with powerful aura King sat on his throne while reading some documents about his kingdom's problem when an eunuch entering the study room to give a blue letter for the king.

_"Greetings to King Junmyeon, i am sorry for giving you this letter as a statement of calling off the engagement between our sons. I am hoping the king won't be holding a grudge over this problem._

_-King Young Ho- "_

King Junmyeon only let out a heavy sigh as he folded back the letter. Seems like his plan on marrying his youngest prince to Prince Donghyuck will not be come true.   
  
  
  


**𝚃** **𝙾 𝙱𝙴 𝙲𝙾𝙽𝚃𝙸𝙽𝚄𝙴...**


	12. New Family

Donghyuck was so glad that his parents finally give them blessing as husband and husband(wife). But in one condition, Minhyung have to make Donghyuck happy and never hurt him or else King Young Ho himself will chop the crown prince's head. 

After sending Donghyuck's family off, Minhyung bring his husband to the garden to talk about the plan of meeting with Minhyung's parents.

The two sit on the small gazebo next to a small pond. Donghyuck was clearly trembling at the mention of meeting Minhyung's parents. He overheard some of the servants gossip about their King. Obviously, their king is a stubborn and a bit merciless when it comes to punishing criminals. 

Minhyung saw the worried expression on Donghyuck's face. His eyes soften by the sight as his hands automatically caress Donghyuck's chubby cheek.

"Baby... why are you looking so gloomy? Are you afraid of my parents?" Minhyung asked in soft voice. Donghyuck look up to Minhyung before nodded.

"Don't think too much. As long as i am here by your side, no one can hurt you, okay?" Minhyung said to calm his husband. Donghyuck smile at Minhyung.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


꧁꧂  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Before Minhyung and Donghyuck arrive at the palace, he has already informed his family that he will come to visit to tell them something important. Taeyong, Jeno and Sungchan who already knew about Minhyung's marriage keep silence. Meanwhile, Yoon Oh cannot wait to inform Yerim about Minhyung's arrival today at the palace. 

Yerim, actually like Minhyung. The reason why they got engaged because she force his father to talk with Yoon Oh about her engagement to Minhyung. She was 9 when she met Minhyung for the first time. By the way, these two cousins are same age. 

From the moment, Yerim always tried to get Minhyung's attention but the boy are too cold towards her. Still, she didn't give up and even trying to make herself more beautiful. Indeed, soon after she was 17, many guys were swooning over her in the Black Leaf kingdom. She was known as the Beauty Fairy by the people around. 

She thought by now Minhyung will admit that he has been falling for her but the prince still mind his own business. She seduce Minhyung, she begged Minhyung and even tried to make Minhyung jealous but the boy are so cold hearted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


The whole royal family were waiting for Minhyung's arrival at the big yard in front of the palace. Yoon Oh and Taeyong stand side by side while Jeno and Sungchan were by their side together with their own wife. Yerim and her parents also waiting there with them. She keep looking at the front gate with a look full of hope. 

Everyone was anticipating with what Minhyung will told them. Do Minhyung finally want to marry with Yerim? It has been 5 month since the last time Minhyung come back at the palace. 

Soon, a guard came to them to announce the arrival of the horse-drawn carriage that Minhyung was riding in. The king nodded and asked them to open the gate for the Crown Prince. 

Soon after the gate was open, a horse-drawn carriage get inside the palace courtyard and stop right in front Minhyung's family. They were anticipating Minhyung to come alone with Renjun. 

Minhyung finally coming down from the carriage. He looked handsome as usual but his radiant face like the newlyweds made them all wonder. Once his foot land on the courtyard, he turn facing the carriage. 

This arouses their curiosity. At that time, someone walk out from the carriage as Minhyung reach out his hand to hold that person hand's. Everyone was dumbstruck except Jeno, Jaemin, Sungchan and Shotaro who already knew the person.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter... now a quick question | (• ◡•)| 
> 
> 🐻 or 🦁 
> 
> Choose.. this is important for the next chapter 😄 if there are 5 bears chosen over lion or 5 lions choosen over bear, i will quickly update the next chapter. The faster u choose, the faster i will update..


	13. This is my wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start reading the story, better read the notes first :-
> 
> 🐻 – this mean this story will contain more fluff, little conflict ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> 🦁 – this mean this story will contain heavy conflict but still have some fluff scenes (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ actually if u guys choose this, there will be miscarriage or violence content.. (and i definitely didn't like it 😭)
> 
> I've collected all the votes from Wattpad and from ao3...
> 
> So the winner animal emoji has been choose.. it is the.... *drum rolls* .....
> 
> Its the bear🐻 heheh.. good choice😅 i am afraid u guys will choose the lion tho.. btw, now we will proceed to the story.. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy ❤❤❤

*********

  
_Minhyung finally coming down from the carriage. He looked handsome as usual but his radiant face like the newlyweds made them all wonder. Once his foot land on the courtyard, he turn facing the carriage._

_This arouses their curiosity. At that time, someone walk out from the carriage as Minhyung reach out his hand to hold that person hand's. Everyone was dumbstruck except Jeno, Jaemin, Sungchan and Shotaro who already knew the person._

_*********_

Minhyung smile lovingly at the person he was holding onto. As he hold tight on that person's hand, everyone was looking at them with puzzled looks. They knew who is this person, and they couldn't believe their eyes. 

Facing his families, Minhyung smile at them as he introduce the person beside him.

"I see everyone is here.. this is my wife, Second Prince Donghyuck from Silver South kingdom. Baby, this is my family.." Minhyung said shamelessly as he stare at Donghyuck. Donghyuck nodded before bow respectfully in front his husband's families. 

Once again all of them stunned. Minhyung married secretly without any notice?! And also he married with enemy's prince?! How illogical Minhyung now.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Yoon Oh was the first to recover from the shock. Minhyung smile wickedly at his own father. 

"I am coming here to introduce you to my legal wife. And because i want to cancel the engagement with... her" Minhyung eyed Yerim who was paled by the news of her cousin aka fiancè now is a married man. The worse is his wife was not her.

Donghyuck, who actually didn't know about Minhyung's engagement thing just glance over his husband. But he remained silence not to make any trouble.

As Minhyung and Yoon Oh were practically glaring at each other, Taeyong stopped them and asked everyone to get inside the royal hall to discuss about Minhyung's sudden marriage.

Everyone was taking sit on the seats that have been specially prepared for them, Yerim almost sit next to Minhyung but the crown prince action was more faster than her. He sat close to Jeno and make his wife to sit on the empty seat next to him to prevent Yerim to stay close to him.

Yerim snorted and looked at Donghyuck who was sitting silently next to Minhyung. She glared at the young prince who shamelessly hugged Minhyung's arm as if he wanted to show how intimate their relationship was to everyone.

Yerim's parents saw that and immediately pulled their daughter to sit in between them. Yerim pouted her lips and crossed arms to her chest in protest. 

Minhyung proudly patted Donghyuck's hair. Jeno also saw it and only could compliment Donghyuck in his mind.

"Prince Minhyung.. tell me, what is all this meaning? Marrying enemy's prince instead of married with Yerim, your fiancè?" Yoon Oh loud voice roaming inside the big hall. Minhyung calmly smile. 

"I've told you, father.. i don't want to marry with someone i don't even like" Minhyung said. This words sending Yerim a sharp pain inside her heart.

Yoon Oh barely hold his anger with the answer. Minhyung never disobey his orders but look now, Minhyung even married without him being informed. Taeyong seated next to him, smile secretly. As he said, this father and son behaviour is just same. Like father like son. 

"But Yerim is the best candidate than anyone. She is the bestest in everything, she knew how to help you in politics, etc.. Stop making nonsense Minhyung" Yoon Oh warned Minhyung but the mention prince just shrugged his shoulder.

Donghyuck could feel cold sweat at his back as he watch this father and son conversation. Minhyung look like he didn't care with whatever warning Yoon Oh was giving to him. 

"How many times do i have to told you? I will never ever choose Yerim as my wife. Only Donghyuck, my legal wife perfect for it. He can be my queen and help me in everything. Stop blinding yourself just for the throne, King Yoon Oh" Minhyung replied sarcastically. 

Yoon Oh clenched his fist as he stare at Minhyung. This ungrateful son of his! He growled in his mind.

This never ending argument pissed Taeyong. He need to show his power as the Queen to stop the father-son discussion. He stood up and glare at them. He put his hands on his hips.

"You two better stop. Yoon Oh! You as the king should stop acting childsih like this. Minhyung already married and we as the parents should give them blessing not to argued" Taeyong raise his voice to Yoon Oh making the king shuddered in fear.

"And Minhyung. Mother will be gratefully accept this marriage if only you told me before! I have told you to tell me if you already have another candidate not to married them secretly like this!" Taeyong said to Minhyung using the same tone. Both Yoon Oh and Minhyung look down on the floor. They look like a child that has been yell by their mother.

Taeyong sighed before looking at the innocent prince beside Minhyung. With a small smile, he called him.

"You are Donghyuck, right?" The mention prince look up to the queen. He nodded.

"Lets talk together. Ignore these idiot and talk about you" Taeyong pulled Donghyuck away from Minhyung and bring him to his favourite garden to have a talk with his new son-in-law.

Donghyuck glance at his husband, hoping the crown prince to help him but the crown prince could only smile apologetically at his wife. Yerim gritted her teeth as she knew that the queen already like Donghyuck more than her.  
  


_"Watch out Donghyuck. You might not live longer than you should..."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
